


It's only a dream (or maybe not)

by phaseseeker



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: F/F, Ficlet, First Kiss, dream - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:35:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27254296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phaseseeker/pseuds/phaseseeker
Summary: Kira talks in her sleep, Dax decides to mess with her but ends up discovering something about her feelings.
Relationships: Jadzia Dax/Kira Nerys
Comments: 3
Kudos: 27





	It's only a dream (or maybe not)

After 15 days of hard work on the Defiant, they had finally gathered all the data they needed to start planning a new test for the artificial wormhole project. Two more days, and they’d be back on DS9. The mission had proved really interesting, but it was good to finally be able to relax a bit.  
Dax walked towards her bunk, careful not to make too much noise. The rest of the day shift crew had already gone to bed, but she had to stay up a bit more to finish up her report on the mission.  
\- “Kira, are you already asleep?” - whispered Dax  
\- “Mmh”  
\- “I guess that answers my question”  
She took off her shoes and climbed in her bed. As she was about to fall asleep, however, a voice caught her attention  
\- “I’m NOT gonna do that!”  
Jadzia looked down. Kira was talking in her sleep, as she usually did when she drank anything alcoholic before going to sleep. They only had a glass of Nog’s saurian brandy with the rest of the senior officers, to celebrate the mission’s success, but apparently it was enough. She giggled, wondering what her friend was dreaming. Then she remembered that an old friend of hers was able to hold entire conversation while asleep. She HAD to try this with Kira  
\- “Do what?” - she asked  
\- “I’m not going to steal Sisko’s uniform”  
\- “Why?”  
\- “Because he can’t meet the Kai in his underwear!”  
Dax had to try very hard not to explode in laughter at the thought and wake up Nerys. She tried to come up with something even more ridicolous to ask her.  
\- “What is an Heisenberg compensator?”  
\- “It’s the thing they use to make Jumja sticks”  
At this point, she lost it. She pressed her face in her pillow, trying to muffle the noise. By the time she managed to recompose herself, Kira had become quiet again; Probably the effects of the brandy had worn off. Jadzia turned to her side to finally sleep, or at least that’s what she tried to do.  
\- “Jadzia” – mumbled Kira  
Dax leaned over the edge of her bed, looking down. Nerys was still dreaming, apparently, and this time she was smiling.  
\- “Jadzia, I love you”  
Dax knew Kira was probably still talking nonsense, as before, but hearing those words still made her heart start beating like crazy. After eight lifetimes, she thought she knew with absolute certainty how love was supposed to feel like, but this still confused her. She was extremely happy, but confused.

Dax looked at the time on her PADD. It was 0600. Time to wake up.  
As she got dressed, she looked at Kira. She thought about last night, about her words. She couldn’t stop thinking about the possibility that Nerys loved her. Her thoughts were abruptly interrupted as Kira woke up. Dax looked away, figuring Kira wouldn’t appreciate waking up to see her best friend staring at her.  
\- “Good morning, Nerys”  
\- “Good morning, Jadzia”  
Kira paused for a bit, then added “You know, I had a really strange dream last night. There was Captain Sisko, Kai Winn and…”  
\- “And?”  
\- “And you”  
Kira blushed as she said this.  
\- “Maybe she did really mean what she said, then” – Dax thought to herself, nothing the redness on Kira’s face – “That, or we were doing something really inappropriate in that dream”  
Jadzia looked at Nerys right in her eyes, and understood why she couldn’t stop thinking about her words. She was gorgeus, even if she had just woken up. She was strong, always ready to fight for her people, for what was right. She was the woman she loved.  
Jadzia decided she had to take the risk.  
\- “Wh-what did I say? Why are you looking at me like that?” - Kira said, worried she had exposed herself too much  
Jadzia didn’t answer. She leaned over, and started kissing Nerys.  
Kira was surprised, but didn’t pull away. She had dreamed of this for months now, but this was way better that she could ever have imagined. It was perfect.  
\- “Because I love you too”


End file.
